towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shadowed One´s Tagebuch
''Vorwort'' In dieser Geschichte sind die wichtigsten Ereignisse bis zum Jahr 100.126 nach der Erschaffung (n. Ers.) in Form von Tagebucheinträgen aus der Sicht des Shadowed One beschrieben. Durch den glücklich Verlust eines vielleicht grausamen Schicksals wird ein junges Universum in die Hände eines unbestimmten Schicksals gelegt...Das Schicksal lässt sich vielleicht ändern,aber kann man auch seinen seltsamen Humor ändern? =Shadowed One´s Tagebuch = '15. Garja 96.316 n. Ers.' Meine Spione haben mich heute mal wieder zum Lachen gebracht. Sechs durchgedrehte Toa laufen auf Destral Amok! Sie haben -erst nach 200 Jahren Knechtschaft,was mal wieder ein schönes Beispiel für die Inkompetenz aller Toa ist- festgestellt,dass die Makuta bei weitem widerlicher sind,als den meisten matoranischen Büchern zu entnehmen ist (Ich denke Bestsellertitel wie "How to kill a Teridax" oder "Pahiits großes ABC der Gerüche eines Makuta" sprechen für sich). Es hat mich eigentlich schon immer gewundert, dass Teridax nie auf die Idee kam, dass dies irgendwann mal passiert. Selbst seine "ihm gegenüber immertreuen und loyalen Mitglieder, die, wie er, immer guten Gewissens und mit den besten Absichten handelten" (Teil einer offiziellen Entschuldigungsrede der Bruderschaft gegenüber allen Einwohnern des Südlichen Kontinents, weil Mutran aus Langeweile 3 seiner neuesten Projekte an Olda Nui testete, danach war Olda Nui ein ansehnliches Häufchen Asche, weshalb die Makuta das Ganze in Wirklichkeit zum Totlachen fanden)... Naja,ich fürchte ich schweife ab...jedenfalls hatten seine Mitglieder schon zahlreiche Wetten untereinander abgeschlossen, wann die Toa Hagah endlich bemerken würden, was die Pläne der Bruderschaft für die Matoran,aber vor allem für Mata Nui beinhalteten. Auch ich hatte eine Wette mit Vamprah am Laufen und war drauf und dran sie zu verlieren,dank diesen gutgläubigen Hagahschoßhündchen! Ich musste also eindeutig eingreifen...es ging in der Wette schließlich um ein paar äußerst interessante Waffen! Deshalb gab ich ihnen durch einem meiner Boten ein paar Hinweise. Aus diesem Grund überrascht mich die Rebellion der Toa Hagah nicht wirklich... '18. Garja 96.316 n. Ers.' Mein kleiner,scherzhafter...Eingriff...hatte weitreichende Folgen, die ich nicht erahnen konnte: Teridax wurde besiegt,wenn nicht sogar getötet! Als ich von dem Angriff der Hagah hörte, schickte ich natürlich ein paar (mehr oder weniger) gute Dunkle Jäger zur Unterstützung für die Bruderschaft; lediglich "Dweller" tauchte wieder auf Odina auf...mit nur noch einem Arm und anderen schweren Blessuren. Er berichtete mir Folgendes während er vor meinen Füßen zusammenbrach: Die Toa Hagah hatten es geschafft, sich durch die Horden von Visorak, Exo-Toa und meinen Gesandten bis zu Teridax vorzuarbeiten.Sie lieferten sich einen Kampf, in dessen Laufe einer der Hagah -ich glaub, "Bomonga" war sein Name- die Rüstung des Makuta von Metru Nui durch einen Felshagel zu durchlöchern. Ein fataler Fehler! Doch noch während seine Antidermis dabei war sie alle zu ersticken, tauchte ein 3 Bio großer, weiß-grauer Toa auf. In einem Schwall aus Licht- und Schattenblitzen ging Teridax letztendlich zu Boden. Noch während die Hagah und der XXL-Toa Destral mit dem Missionsziel, der Kanohi Avohkii, verließen, erschienen ebenso plötzlich wie der seltsame Toa 3 hühnenhafte Gestalten.Ich frage mich, ob sie etwas miteinander zu tun haben? Jedenfalls verschwanden sie auch gleich wieder...und mit ihnen der Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Man kann nicht sagen, die 3 Gestalten wären unhöflich...Im Gegenteil: Sie hinterließen Destral ein nettes, kleines Geschenk. Dieses Geschenk vernichtete innerhalb weniger Augenblicke jedes Lebewesen auf der Insel...dass heißt; bis auf "Dweller",an Hand dessen psychischer Verfassung ich bezweifle, ob es Glück war, dass er knapp entkam...Nun ist Destral albtraumhafter dennje... Wie auch immer; ich frage mich, wie die Zukunft der Bruderschaft ohne Anführer und den Verlust des stark gerüsteten Hauptquartiers aussieht... '21. Parkur 96.343 n. Ers.' Ganz wie ich es mir dachte, brach Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung bei diesen Blecheimern voll Pestilenz* aus. *=Makuta Doch anstatt Teridax´ gefällter Entscheidung im Falle des Falles (seines Falles) Antroz als seinen Nachfolger zu akzeptieren und mit dem"Plan" fortzufahren, bekamen drei Leutnants Zweifel an der Richtigkeit von Teridax´ Vermächtnis: Icarax, Jivraz und Krika. Während Jivraz und Krika revoltierten, weil sie ahnten, dass der "Plan" auch Nebenwirkungen für die Makuta beinhaltete, war Icarax´ der Plan einfach zu langwierig und langweilig; er meinte: "Der Plan ist so verdammt langsam, dass Mata Nui schon an Altersschwäche gestorben sei ehe sie auch nur einen Finger krum gemacht hätten". Bald brach eine Disskusion über die Zukunft der Bruderschaft aus. Krika und Jivraz wurden unter Gelächter aus der Bruderschaft der Makuta ausgeschlossen. Es war ihr Pech, dass sie die beiden unterschätzten, denn einen Tag später mussten die Makuta feststellen, dass Krika nicht ohne Erinnerung an gute, alte Zeiten gegegangen ist: Er zog sich zum nördlichen Kontinent zurück und mit ihm die gesamten Rakshilegionen! Obwohl Jivraz und Krika die selben Ansichten vertraten, arbeiteten sie nicht mehr zusammen, da Jivraz sich lieber auf die Suche nach einem Hirngespinst halbblinder Matoraner machte: Keetongu. Krika hingegen versuchte die Matoraner auf seine Seite zu ziehen...vergeblich. Auch Icarax versuchte die Bruderschaft zu überzeugen...mit weitaus mehr Erfolg als Krika und Jivraz. Seinen Eroberungsplänen schlossen sich Vamprah, Bitil und ungefähr 20 weitere Makuta an. Ein Kampf brach im Versammlungssaal aus, den die Befürworter von Teridax´ Plan dann doch dank Gorasts Wutausbrüchen gewannen. Icarax und seine Leute flüchteten zu den Inseln rund um Karzahni, wo sie Rahi und Matoraner manipulierten und ihre Zentrale errichteten. Die Makuta des alten Plans besetzen den südlichen Kontinent, um aus ihn ihr neues Hauptquartier zu machen. Und auch wenn mich das alles immerwieder zum Lachen bringt, mache ich mir Sorgen. Als Pridak und mit ihm die Liga der sechs Königreiche fiel, wurde dem Universum die Grundpfeiler beraubt. Die Bruderschaft ersetzte diese Pfeiler. Was also passiert, wenn sich die Grundpfeiler gegenseitg erdrücken? Wie auch immer, ein beißender Wind der Veränderung weht durch das Unversum. Was wird er uns bringen? 37. Tihrii 96.344 n. Ers. Vor sechs Wochen wurde Krika besiegt. Die Nachricht erreichte mich erst heute. Das ist recht verwunderlich, da Krika durch die Kontrolle über die stärkste momentan bekannte Macht und die immer häufiger vorkommenden Ausfälle auf den südlichen Kontinent als gefährlichster Feind sowohl für die anderen Makuta als auch für alle anderen Lebewesen in der Umgebung seines Reiches galt. Lustiger Weise fielen er und seine Armee durch eine Art...Allergie! Es scheint, dass die Substanz der Makuta durch Zovai, eine Ahrkou-Pflanze, die von Matoranern des nördlichen Kontinents als Lebensmittel genutzt wird, da sie sehr energiereich ist, so stark gereizt werden kann, dass es bis zur Auflösung führt. Von einem Monat auf den anderen breitete sich eine Seuche unter den Rakshi aus, weil ein Matoraner einem von ihnen ins Gesicht rülpste. Während die Kraata nun alle langsam verreckten, verschwand Krika plötzlich und spurlos. Die Matoraner meinten, dass man zuletzt seinen wutverzerten Schrei und dann eine Detonation aus seiner Festung hörte... Die anderen Makuta handelten schnell genug und verboten den Besitz, Anbau oder ungemeldetes Wissen über den Standort einer solchen Pflanze. Da die Makuta des südlichen Kontinents sich nun nicht mehr auf Krika konzentrieren brauchten, war es für sie leicht Icarax mit voller Wucht zu vermöbeln. Vor drei Tagen fand die finale Schlacht zwischen den beiden Gruppen statt. Icarax und seine Anhänger waren "gezwungen" zu fliehen und wurden in alle Winde zerstreut. Aber die Launen der Makuta fangen an mir langsam auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wer weiß, was diese hirnkranken Taktiker als nächstes zerstören. Die Moral der Matoraner, den Frieden des Universums und ihe Würde haben sie ja schon geschafft! Daher hatte ich beschlossen mich ihrer anzunehmen. Als die Makuta sich noch gegenseitig abmurcksten, nutze ich die Gunst der Stunde und übernahm als unsichtbarer Drahtzieher die Kontrolle über Xia. Als die Makuta also nun neue Waffen und Rüstungen anforderten, sorgte ich dafür, dass sie nur Waffen aus gehärtetem und lackiertem Kanohi-Drachenmist bekamen. Nicht alles, was glänzt, ist aus Gold, erst recht nicht, wenn man ein Schwert nicht von einem Löffel unterscheiden kann. Gerade in diesem Moment werden die letzten Makuta von meinen Scharfschützen beseitigt. Durch die sch...ßheilige Qualität ihrer Rüstung ist jeder Schuss ein Treffer, keiner von ihnen wird verschont... 9. Krahtum 97.003 n. Ers. Vor drei Wochen brach einer der gefangenen Makuta aus dem Kolosseum von Metru Nui aus...schon wieder. Er verwüstete 12 Transportröhren und tötete dabei drei Matoraner. Daher rief Dume den Ausnahmezustand aus: Toa und Matoranern Metru Nuis ist es erlaubt Feinde zu töten, die auf der Todesliste stehen oder ihr Leben bedrohen. Erstaunlicher Weise, obwohl Matoranern angeblich nichts heiliger als die Moral ist, stieß Dumes Beschluss kaum auf Widerstand. Lediglich ein dort stationierter Toa des Feuers hatte Einwände. Heute beginnen in Metru Nui die ersten Exekutionen. Zwei dutzend Rakshi und der mittlerweile wieder eingefangene Makuta müssen dran glauben. Kopfgeldjäger wurden engagiert, um für genug Nachschub für diese Festivals zu sorgen. Natürlich sind die Dunklen Jäger da ganz vorne am Start. Ich schickte vor drei Wochen eine Gruppe zum südlichen Kontinent und den Inselketten, weil sich da die konkurierenden Kopfgeldjäger nicht hintrauen. Sie sind noch nicht zurückgekommen und haben noch keinen Bericht geschickt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist, einen Dunklen Jäger kann man nicht so einfach umbringen. 38. Krahtum 97.003 n. Ers. Die Nachrichten des 2. Kontrollteams, das ich vor einer Woche losgeschickt habe, haben vor 2 Tagen gestoppt. Ich befahl ihnen mir zwei Mal am Tag eine Nachricht zu schicken. Jemand scheint nicht viel davon zu halten, dass wir die Inselketten "erforschen". Drei dutzend Jäger!...Das wird übel für den verantwortlichen enden. Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit "Ancient" Pläne entwickelt, wie wir gegen diese Demütigung vorgehen. Das heißt ich habe Pläne entwickelt, während er mir mehr Geduld einreden versuchte. Er hat anscheinend mit massiven Sorgen um die Schlacht, die morgen Nacht beginnen soll, zu kämpfen hat. Ich sehe gerade, dass "Ancient" draußen an den Klippen steht und den Flugvögeln nachsieht...seltsam; mir fällt eigentli erst jetzt auf, dass er diese Angewohntheit hat, seit...keine Ahnung wann...schon auf der Heimatisel hatte er diesen Splien. Es ist Nacht, endlich! Tatsächlich ist diese verdammte Zelle, in die man mich nun gesperrt hat, ein Urlaub im Vergleich zu den Foltern durch meine Peiniger. Sie haben mir überall Energieketten an meinem Körper befestigt,mir einige, bestimmte Organe entnommen und weitere Vorrichtungen getroffen, die meine physische und psychische Macht beeinträchtigen. Sie können nur von ihm meine Schwächen kennen. Ancient du verdammter Xianca, ich schwöre bei meinem zukünftigen Grab, dass du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh wirst. Mein Tod würde nichts daran ändern... ''39. Krahtum 97.003 n. Ers.'' Das Zeug, was sie mir injiziert haben, lässt endlich nach. Ich kann jetzt wieder etwas sehen und auch das Zittern lässt nach. Ich weiß nicht genau welche Tageszeit wir haben, sofern überhaupt noch Tag ist. Aber da einer der "Ärzte", die mich behandelten, nachdem er mir das Mittel verabreichte, zu einem seiner Kollegen meinte, dass ich alle 16 Stunden Extascahi erhalten soll, kann ich mir daher einen Kalender entwickeln, damit ich wenigstens ungefähr das Datum weiß. Tja...Was ist eigentlich passiert? Kurz nachdem ich "Ancient" an den Klippen sah, hörte ich Lärm auf dem Gang zu meiner Kammer. Schreie, die mittendrin erstickt wurden, das Sirren von Geschossen und Klingen, das Krachen und Bersten durch Detonationen, sowie das immer amüsante Geräusch, wenn jemandem der Schädel vom Körper abgetrennt wird, und zahlreiche andere Geräusche, die ich noch nie gehört habe drangen an mein Ohr. Ich wusste sofort, dass es eine Invasion war. Ich brauchte meine mentalen Kräfte gar nicht erst zu nutzen, um zu wissen, dass der Feind in der Überzahl war und ich in arger Bedrängnis landen würde, wenn ich jetzt einfach aus meiner Kammer spaziert wäre. Ich nutzte also eine Technik, die ich von "Darkness" gelehrnt habe: Ich kletterte aus dem Fenster auf den Dachfirst. Von dort aus konnte ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen und mich gleichzeitig geschützt von einigen meiner Verfolger entledigen. Sie waren wohl nicht besonders schlau: der erste steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster um zu sehen, wo ich war. Er bemerkte erst, dass ich über ihm stand, als ich ihn schon mit meinem Laserstrahl erwischte. Der zweite war sogar noch dümmer: Er streckte ebenfalls seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster und sah nach oben. Seine Neugier wurde belohnt, ich erwischte ihn ebenfalls mit dem Laserstrahl - schönes Feuerwerk. Dann kam der dritte: Er war etwas schlauer, denn als ich mich nach einer Weile nach unten beugte und durchs Fenster sah, um zu sehen, ob nch einer der Verfolger übrig war, blickte ich dirkt in den Lauf eines Ghostblasters. Es war sein Pech, dass ich schneller als er reagierte und ihn kurzer Hand am Arm packte und ihn in die Klippen schleuderte. Nun hatte ich Zeit mir die Situation Odinas anzusehen. Ich konnte erkennen, wie fremde Krieger allermöglicher Rassen und unterschiedlicher Fähigkeiten von "Ancient" in die Gebäudekomplexe dirigiert wurden, während einige andere von ihnen riesige Berge aus toten Jägern errichteten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl; ich musste flüchten. Während ich jedoch drei breite Schneisen aus Protodermis mit meinem Stab in die gegnerischen Reihen schoss, deren Blicke nun alle auf mich gerichtet waren, und gerade auf "Ancient" zielte, um ihn "dingfest" zu machen, bemerkte ich, wie sich jemand hinter meinem Rücken an mich anschlich. Wie merkte ich es? Dieser jemand tippte mir kurz auf die Schulter und noch während ich mich umdrehte, um ihn mit einem Laserstrahl einzuäschern, schlug er mir so derbst ins Gesicht, dass ich vom Dach runter in die Klippen stürzte. Warum wollte ich auch unbedingt ein Zimmer mit Meerbblick?! Im 150 Bio tiefen Fall sah ich ihn: Eine drei Meter große Gestalt mit einem Stab, der wie eine Verhängnisotter geformt war. Noch während er sich einen ablachte, stürzte er mir hinterher und schaffte es sogar mich noch ca. 50 Meter vor den Klippen einzuholen! Er rammte mir seinen Speer in die Magengrube. Als Antwort darauf rammte ich seine sanoktragende Fratze in eine Felswand, wo er dann auch steckenblieb, kurz bevor ich gegen einen aus dem Meer ragenden Felsen prallte und halbbwusstlos von der Strömung davon getragen wurde. Ab dann ist alles sehr ungenau in meinem Kopf. Durch den extremen Energieverlust, dadurch dass ich meinen Protodermisstab aus so weiter Distanz benutzt habe, musste ich wohl komplett ohnmächtig geworden sein. Als ich wieder aufwachte, merkte ich, dass man mir die Augen verbunden hatte und ich mich nicht bewegen konnte: Man hatte mir protoeiserne Stäbe durch meinen Körper in den Boden gerammt! Sie kannten meine Schwächen leider zu gut. Ich spürte, wie sich der Boden bewegte und ich plötzlich von einer Frauenstimme begrüßt wurde, die soger eisiger und gefühlloser als Ragnais Stimme klang. Ich fühlte, wie sich die Welt auf einmal drehte und ich nicht mehr lag, sondern hing. Sie müssen mich wohl an eine Platte angeschraubt haben. Die Frau las den Bericht meiner Gefangennahme halblaut vor, gefolgt von dem krankhaften Lachen dieses Sanokträgers. Ich spuckte in die Richtung aus, aus der die Frauenstimme und das Lachen kamen. Es scheint, dass ich getroffen hatte, da Schritte heraneilten und man mir einen derben Tritt in die Seite versetzte, der mich wieder in die völlige Bewusstlosigkeit brachte. 1. Hiliyars 100.000 n.Ers. Es ist kalt. Verdammt kalt. Es ist so kalt, dass die Calyolyt-Gitterstangen vor meiner Zelle so vereist sind, dass ein fester Tritt sie zersplittern ließe. Dummerweise ist es aber auch so kalt, dass ich meine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr spüren kann, sodass ein Fluchtversuch ins Wasser fält. Nur ganz nebenbei: sprichwörtlich, wie ich unrühmlicherweise zugeben muss, da ich auch nur beim Versuch das Gitter zu erreichen auf dem festgefrorenen "See" auf meinem Zellenboden ausrutschte. Bei diesem See handelt es sich nicht um etwas, das mich schwächen soll oder ähnliches, sondern sagen wir mal so: Der Finanzplaner des Ordens von Mata Nui hält nicht viel von Klos-oder Putzkolonnen. Aber ich schweife ab. Den Grund für das neue Klima habe ich gestern dank "Ancient"wöchentlichen-und mir immernoch unklaren-Besuchen erfahren. Das heißt, ich hab ihn nicht erfahren, aber ich konnte mir einiges zusammenreimen."Ancient" erzählte mir,dass wenige Tage zuvor ein lauter Knall durch alle uns bekannten Orte fegte gefolgt von einem wohl noch bis jetzt andauerndem Bersten und Knarren. Zahlreiche Erdbeben, Tornados, Vulkanausbrüche und weitere Kleinigkeiten erschütterten das Universum. Die Inseln fangen an auseinander zu driften! Auch der Himmel hat sich verändert: Die zwei Monde stehen, genauso wie die Toasterne, anscheinend nicht mehr an ihrem angestammten Platz. Der Himmel ist nun übersäht mit neuen Sternen und Monden. Am auffälligsten ist ein roter Stern und ein riesiger blauer Mond. Die Matoraner drehen komplett durch. Sie geben den Zyglak, Frostelus und Rahi die Schuld an allem und führen Riten durch um Mata Nui zu beruhigen,meistens mit den "Schuldigen" als Opfer. Wie schon gesagt, hat "Ancient" mir keinen Grund für das Chaos da draußen genannt, aber sein feiger ängstlicher Blick verriet mir, dass es endlich so weit ist. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, aber jetzt, wo es passiert ist, muss ich hier in dieser dreckigen Zelle mit Medikamenten zugedröhnt sitzen, anstatt draußen diesen wunderbaren Moment zu genießen. Auf meine Frage, ob ich ein paar Tage Urlaub bekäme um das Fest zu genießen, gewärte mir Helryx tatslich Urlaub-allerdings in der Folterkammer.Es war ein Luxusurlaub: All-Inclusive. Verdammte Spaßverderberin. 12. Krahtum 100.126 n.Ers. Der Orden ist gefallen. Helryx und die Veteranen sitzen nun alle in benachbarten Zellen-mehr oder weniger lebendig. Morgen sollen sie hingerichtet werden. Was mit dem Rest passiert ist weiß ich noch nicht. Die neuen Gefängniswärter haben sich anscheinend die Behandlungspläne der Insassen nicht durchgelesen, da ich vor kurzem bemerkte, dass ich seit ca. 24 Stunden keine Medikamente mehr injiziert bekam und somit wieder klar denken und meine Bewegungen kontrollieren kann. Ich brach also aus. Es war Glück, dass ich gegen die meisten elementaren Kräfte und Eigenschaften imun bin. Daher wandere ich nun durch die mit grünem Nebel bedeckten Ruinen Daxias in Richtung Hafen. Unter meinen Füßen knirschen veräzte und verbrannte Rüstungen und Waffen. Meine Pläne für die Zukunft? Es ist nicht mehr nötig meine alte Identität wieder aufzubauen. Ich werde nun meine Bestimmung erfüllen. Dafür muss ich aber zuerst die "Dheskadar",die Prophezeiten, finden. Einen Dheskadar habe ich schon gefunden. Einen weiteren kann ich durch eine Schlüsselperson entdecken. Von den anderen Dheskadar weiß ich weder ihren Standort noch ihren wahren Namen, lediglich ihr Aussehen. Es wird eine lange und unangenehme Suche werden, aber das ist nötig, damit sich meine Bestimmung erfüllt, damit mein Volk erlöst wird, damit das Universum erlöst wird. ENDE Links: hier geht es weiter Kategorie:Epos